The Sound Alchemist
by Medic Author
Summary: The Elric brothers have an encounter with a mysterious and strange man, known as the Doctor, who seems to know everything about them...(You do not have to read my previous stories to understand this story) Alternative Universe Doctor


_Amestris - East City 1913_

Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric were walking back home one night across the city streets after a long day of State Alchemist duty in the Amestris military.

Edward was muttering to himself about how one day, he will become so tall that everyone else will seem small. Alphonse just shook his head and listened quietly to his older brother`s fantasy.

They walked into an old abandoned alleyway and then Edward suddenly crashed into an eccentric-looking young man who had appeared out of nowhere. The man had dark brown hair, a thin face, and was wearing sunglasses, a grey greatcoat, and a blue scarf.

"Whoopsies. I`m really sorry." the man apologized in a strange accent. "I wasn`t really looking where I was - say, aren`t you Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yeah mister, I`m - " Edward began, only for the man to shake Alphonse`s metal arm so hard, it looked like it was about to fall off.

"I`ve heard so much about you! I`m the Doctor, and I always wanted to meet a real-life alchemist! You know, I began to study alchemy myself and I found that- " the man babbled.

"Umm...I`m sorry, it`s not me. I`m his younger brother, Alphonse." Alphonse said.

"Oh, I knew that the entire time!" the man grinned. "I just wanted to see your older brother`s reaction when someone realizes that _he`s_ the Fullmetal Alchemist and calls him short - "

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE MICROSCOPIC PIPSQUEAK SHRIMP SO SHORT THAT EVERYONE THINKS THAT HE CAN`T DROWN BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE CAN BREATH OXYGEN ATOMS THROUGH THE WATER, YOU ! #$% ?!

"I told you so." the Doctor smirked.

"Brother, please!" Alphonse said, trying to restrain Ed from jumping onto the Doctor.

The Doctor reached out his hand and shook a surprised Edward`s automail arm before speaking.

"Okayyy...now," the Doctor said, suddenly growing serious. "Since I finally found you, I am here to give you two a warning."

The Elric brothers gave the Doctor a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asked.

"There is a dangerous fate approaching Amestris and the whole world, especially when Amestris is in the shape it is in now." the Doctor said mysteriously. "You two must be prepared if Amestris is to be saved, although sacrifices must be made. Remember, Equivalent Exchange can only be fulfilled if you have seen the Truth once more."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?" Edward demanded.

"I told you, I`m the Doctor! Oh, I must be really on my way, my very presence could potentially attract some...'unwanted sins'." the Doctor said cheerfully. "One last thing, please promise me to not tell anyone else about me, I _really_ don`t belong here..." He turned around and began walking away.

"We promise." Alphonse said, quickly, hoping that this friendly promise would cause the man to stay for a while longer. Edward`s response, on the other hand, was quite _unfriendly_.

"Hey! You`re coming with us!" Edward shouted, and clapped his hands to perform alchemy.

The Doctor spun around and pressed the button on a flashlight-like object he pulled out of his pocket, just as a massive stone hand burst out of the ground and reached for him.

The flashlight object emitted a high-frequency sound, and the stone hand instantly crumbled onto the ground.

"What was that?!" Edward yelled at the Doctor.

"Well, shorty - "

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SHORTY'!?"

"Well, _Edward_, I simply created a specific sound frequency that resonated and caused your stone-construct to fall apart. When you`re a multiversal time-traveler, you always have to have a escape plan, you know!"

"So..." Alphonse said, a little confused. "You`re basically...a Sound Alchemist?"

"I suppose you can call me that, although I don`t really use alchemy. I used highly-advanced technology!" the Doctor replied, slowly backing away.

"You`re still coming with us, mister!" Edward said, slowly advancing forward.

"I think not, Mr. Elric. I already told you that I don`t really _belong_ here so basically..._auf Wiedersehen_!" the Doctor turned around and ran away.

"YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Edward screamed and ran after him. Alphonse sighed, and ran after his brother.

* * *

After a long chase across the streets, with Edward, Alphonse and the Doctor accidentally destroying much of East City in the process, the Elric brothers finally cornered the Doctor on a rooftop. The Doctor looked quite calm for a man about to be captured by a State Alchemist and his brother, and did so much as to look up for a moment at the moon in its waxing crescent before talking.

"That was the worst chase ever, you know, you have much repairing to do. We could have just settled this with a cup of tea. Oh, I thought about it and decided that I`m starting to like that nickname you gave me, the Sound Alchemist..." the Doctor said, slowly backing away towards a blue box that the Elrics had not noticed before.

"SHUT UP! I`m going to capture and interrogate you if it`s the last thing I do!" Edward screamed, grinning like a madman.

"Brother, we did promise to not tell anyone." Alphonse reminded him.

"I know, Al. We`re just going to _secretly_ capture him and force him to reveal any useful information!" Edward said, turning towards Alphonse.

"Umm...good evening? The man you two are talking about is still here!" the Doctor called out.

The Elric brothers looked at the Doctor, only to see him step into the blue box. "Grab him, Al!"

The brothers leapt at the man, only to smash into what seemed to be an invisible wall in front of the box.

"The Tardis has projected a small force field to protect me. You two can attack it all night long and it will still hold." the Doctor said. "Now...remember what I said earlier and good luck in getting your bodies back. I will be secretly watching you two, so you may see me again."

"Doctor...who are you?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah...Doctor who?" Edward asked too.

"I told you, my name is not Doctor Who. I am the Doctor!" the Doctor grinned, then he entered the blue box, closed the doors, and the 'Tardis' disappeared in the Elric brothers` eyes.


End file.
